The present invention relates to a system and method for wireline based registration of wireless devices.
In a wireless communication system, a personal communication service (PCS) system provides service to wireless devices that are in areas contained within cells or micro cells of the system. Although for any particular wireless device within the overall service area, the PCS can provide a communication path between the wireless device and a call destination, the PCS does not have the intelligence to determine the physical location of the wireless device. That is, location approximation technologies and techniques are generally not incorporated into the PCS. Existing location approximation technologies such as time-of-delivery and global positioning systems are complex in nature, and cannot be readily or easily incorporated into a PCS.
For the foregoing reasons, there is a need for a wireless communication system that overcomes the problems and limitations of the prior art.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide a system and method for wireline based registration of wireless devices.
In carring out the above object, a location registration system for wireless devices is provided. The system comprises a wireless device, a terminal, and an authentication center. The wireless device has a tag with a tag identity. The tag transmits a signal indicative of the tag identity. The terminal is connected to a wireline loop that defines a terminal location for the terminal. Further, the terminal is operative to receive the signal from the tag and further is operative to send a signal over the wireline loop that is indicative of the tag identity and the terminal location. The authentication center is in communication with the terminal, and receives the signals from the terminal.
In a preferred embodiment, the tag is in the form of a strip, and the wireless device includes a pair of power terminals. The strip is positioned to be in communication with the pair of power terminals to provide power to the strip for transmitting the signal indicative of the tag identity. The wireless device may be, for example, a wireless phone. Alternatively, the tag may be in another suitable form such as a microchip.
Further, in a preferred embodiment, the system includes a network configured to provide communication between the terminal and the authentication center. The network may include, for example, a circuit-switched network, a packet-switched network, or a local area network. Further, the system preferably includes a local switch connecting the wireline loop to the network.
Preferably, the wireless device has a device identity. The authentication center processes the tag identity to determine the device identity. As such, it is possible for the authentication center to determine the identity of a wireless device and the location of that wireless device, when the wireless device comes within range of the terminal. Preferably, the device identity includes an electronic serial number and a mobile identification number.
Further, in a preferred embodiment, the system includes a service location register. The authentication center communicates or registers the device identity with the service location register.
Further, in carrying out the present invention, a component for identifying a wireless device is provided. The component comprises a tag for placement on the wireless device. The tag has a tag identity, and is operative to transmit a signal indicative of the tag identity for reception by any one of a plurality of terminals. Each terminal is connected to a corresponding wireline loop defining a terminal location for that terminal. This allows a receiving terminal to send a signal indicative of the tag identity and the receiving terminal location over the wireline loop connected to the receiving terminal.
Preferably, the tag identity is a sequence of characters; and, the sequence has a length of between about 15 characters and about 28 characters. Further, the characters are preferably bar code characters that form a bar code inventory tag. Still further, preferably, the tag transmits the signal over a range having a radius that is between about 15 centimeters and about 20 centimeters.
Still further, in carrying out the present invention, a method for registering a wireless device is provided. Be method comprises transmitting a signal from a tag on a wireless device, receiving the signal at a terminal, sending a signal from the terminal over a wireline loop, and receiving the signal from the terminal at an authentication center.
The advantages associated with embodiments of the present invention are numerous. For example, systems and methods of the present invention allow the PCS carrier to locate wireless terminals to a specific wireline loop location. Unlike time of shivery, global positioning systems and other location approximation technologies and techniques, embodiments of the present invention provide systems and methods that allow the wireless device to be registed to a specific wireline loop location. Advantageously, suitable implementation of the authentication center allows the PCS carrier to place the tag on the wireless device and record the tag identity and corresponding device identity at the authentication center such that the information is readily available to register the location of the wireless device during later use by an end user.
There are many benefits that may be achieved with the embodiments of the present invention. For example, the authentication center may be used to determine a specific wireline loop location for a wireless device when the wireless device places an emergency call such as a call to the police, fire department, or any other emergency call such as 911 calls where such service, is available.
The above object and other objects, features, and advantages of the present invention are readily apparent from the following detailed description of the best mode for carring out the invention when taken in connection with the accompanying drawings.